1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display method.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, in order to achieve large frame stereoscopic display, a plurality of stereoscopic display panels are assembled into a video wall. Large frame stereoscopic images are thus constituted by individual stereoscopic image provided by each of the stereoscopic display panels.
However, each of the stereoscopic display panels has a border. In other words, borders exist between any of the two stereoscopic display panels adjacent to each other. Since a stereoscopic image cannot be generated at the border, a depth of field of the large frame stereoscopic image provided by the video wall at the borders is not allowed to be adjusted. Because the border does not have an embossed effect, observers may probably feel uncomfortable due to the error depth of field caused by the borders when the stereoscopic images near the borders emerge above display surfaces of the stereoscopic display panels.